mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Berber Pact (Doomsday Map Game)
The Berber Pact is a nation in North Africa made up of the two nations Algeria and Morocco, with the previous King Mohammad VI of Morocco as the Head of State. It currently one of the two surviving nations in Africa. History Doomsday Morocco was hit by tsunamis from the West Coast, and a state of emergency was declared as Essaoira, Casablanca, Agadir, and Rabat were damaged severely, and the entire Western Sahara territory was lost and mostly depopulated. These tsunamis destroyed most of Morocco's Atlantic Navy, but the Mediterranean Navy was only mildly damaged. Algeria was also hit by a series of tsunamis hitting its Eastern Region the hardest, damaging Algiers, Bejaia and Annaba severely damaged and destroying much of the Eastern navy, while the Western region was damaged worse than Morocco's East. Tunisia was wracked with tsunamis, Tunis itself was almost destroyed completely. The tsunamis destroyed most of the navy and the volcanic winters did little to help the army. Post-Doomsday 2013-2015 Formation The Berber Pact began as a union between the two nations of Algeria and Morocco in the aftermath of the Doomsday in late 2013. Tunisia joined in mid-2014. Nations joining and their year: Reclamation The State of Morocco and State of Algeria continue to reclaim their lost territories that were lost due to depopulation and lack of stability after the Doomsday. The State of Morocco managed to reclaim the Western Sahara territory advertising it to nomads to act as settlers in the depopulated region. The Western Sahara was an autonomous state occupied by Morocco prior to the Doomsday, and offers it as a land to the nomads. Algeria is currently advertising its southern regions in the Sahara as a haven and home for nomads in an attempt to re-populate the region. The Sahara region was sparsely populated prior to the Doomsday, but due to the volcanic ashes much of the population fled North, but the near half-dozen deserted cities and oases dot the Algerian Sahara region. Nomads As the aftermath of the Doomsday carried on many nomadic tribes formed, especially due to the volcanic winter keeping people from being able to farm properly. The nomadic tribes range over 300 in number with populations from 25-15,000. As the number of nomadic tribes fluctuates they are still recruited by the military with a mandatory 0.75% of their tribes sent to the military. This military tactic has caused criticism claiming that it is racist, and a form of conscription. As a result many nomadic tribes tried to settle down, but due to laws they still have to contribute for one decade after officially settling. Colonization Military The nation's military is split into three legions, the Moroccan Legion, the Algerian Legion, and the Nomad Legion. It currently is at a sub-standard level using left over surviving ships in the navy as well as a handful of new corvette and the B.P.S. Survivor built in early 2014. Its air force was fortunately little effected as the nation was mostly damaged by tsunamis and volcanic winters. The military consists of 754,000 active duty personnel with a reserve of 250,000, totaling 1.4 million soldiers. Moroccan Legion The Moroccan Legion is controlled by the State of Morocco which is a part of the Berber Pact. It currently consists of 200,000 soldiers. It is made up of the Royal Army, Royal Moroccan Air force, Royal Navy, Royal Gendarmerie, and the Royal Guard. The Royal Navy was the worst effected by the Doomsday, and the Royal Moroccan Air force was the least effected. The Royal Gendarmerie, making up roughly 1/10 of the Legion is almost internal exclusively, as it acts similar to American National Guard. Algerian Legion The Algerian Legion is controlled by the State of Algeria, one of the states of the Berber Pact. It consists of the Algerian Navy, Algerian Air Force, Territorial Air Defence Force, and the People's Army. It consists of about 425,000 personnel. Like Morocco, the Air force was the least damaged by the Navy was the worst damaged; and like Morocco it has a division, the Territorial Air Defence Force, which is completely internal. Currently it acts as a way to move supplies in damaged nation and scouting the lost Southern region for survivors. Nomad Legion The Nomad Legion is controlled by the Federal Government and is the aqcond smallest Legion, totaling only 95,000 soldiers. The Nomad Legion consists of the nomadic tribes that travel around the Berber Pact. The nomads historically were decreasing in number as the nations were modernizing, but due to the Doomsday many displaced people or refugees from nations to the South such as Mali and Mauritania as well as refugees from Iberia that did pick up the Nomad lifestyle. Each tribe has to contribute legally 0.75% of their tribe to the Legion and the populace taken are returned after one year of service to switch out for another member. This not only allows for a military force but give military training to many nomadic peoples. Unfortunately, due to the nomads nomadic nature it is hard to receive soldiers from all the tribes as well as return them, often causing delays in recruitment and returning. The Nomad Legion consists of the Federal Policing Force, an internal division that works with the Royal Gendarmarie and Territorial Air Defence Force for internal stability, and the Federal Nomadic Forces which acts as ground soldiers. Tunisian Legion The Tunisian Legion is controlled by the State of Tunisia and is the smallest Legion. It consists of only 24,000 soldiers with a reserve of 35,000. The navy was terribly damaged by the Doomsday and is almost non-existent, while the air force remains intact it was damaged far more than the other Legions' air forces. Foreign Relations Category:Doomsday Map Game